Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio communication system using a network such as a wireless LAN.
Background Art
Conventionally, it has been mainly used as a device which performs wireless audio communication, that a wireless communication apparatus that modulates a high frequency carrier at a continuous time signal in an analog signal or a digital signal and transmits the modulated carrier. Although the wireless communication apparatus basically performs one-to-one communication, it has also been proposed the wireless communication apparatus with a group communication function that communicates with a multiple wireless apparatus at the same time. (See non-patent literature 1).
The group communication with the conventional wireless communication apparatuses have been executed by providing a group to which the apparatus itself belongs in each wireless communication apparatus, and determining whether the wireless communication apparatus itself answers to a group call or not. Specifically, when a call for the group communication is performed by another wireless communication apparatus, the wireless communication apparatus determines whether the call for the group communication is for the group to which the apparatus itself belongs or not, and answers the call when the call is for the group to which the apparatus itself belongs. When the same belonging group is provided by a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses (3 or more), the group communication is performed among these wireless communication apparatuses.